Surgical lasers are a well-known alternative to scalpels, curettes, and other mechanical tools used to surgically remove tissue. Directing intense near infrared (NIR) laser light onto tissue can cause the tissue to vaporize, burn, be ablated, or otherwise be cut. Less intense NIR laser light can be used to cause coagulation or cauterization.
Laser surgical instruments are often bulky and difficult to move from one operating venue to another. A need exists for an improved surgical laser, for example, a surgical laser with decreased size and/or better reliability.